


That One Time Derek Gave Into His Feelings

by moose_dumpling



Series: That One Time... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Kisses, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_dumpling/pseuds/moose_dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is hot and decides to ask Stiles for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Derek Gave Into His Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I shall apologize in advance for the crappy writing..... It was indeed beta'd by my wonderful friend, but I may have lost several of the changes...anddontfeellikefixingthem
> 
> Aaaaannnyway enjoy!

Summer.

Yuck. Hot and sticky.

 California was miserable in the summer. Hades had nothing on Mother Nature’s wrath during California summer, never below 100 degrees on a good day.

Derek was downright miserable. There was only so much an abandoned burned down house could give you in the way of shade and cooler temperature.

It was supposed to reach 110 degrees today. Derek felt like he was melting. Whose idea was it to buy all dark colored shirts and jeans, anyway? He might as well have been melting for how much he was sweating. Sadly, Derek was too stubborn to call up Stiles and see if he could offer his nicely air conditioned home. Instead, Stiles found him slumped on the side of the road, looking miserable.

“Hey buddy! Nice weather right? I could definitely go for a popsicle right now. How bout you? All nice and cooold and lickable. C’mon, let’s go get some popsicles.” Stiles suggested, attempting to entice the irritated creature.

Derek had no energy whatsoever to keep his scowl on. It seemed to have slipped off his face. He just looked up at Stiles and, against his better judgment, took him up on his offer and proceeded to get up into the Jeep.

 “I would like to cash in my favor from March now.” Derek responded. Stiles just grinned. He had wondered if Derek had forgotten his favor.

 Apparently he was just saving it for a rainy day, or this case, a sweltering hot day.

“Sure. What can I do for ya sourwolf? Make you a hot meal? Soup, maybe. Get you a hot shower? Knit you a fuzzy sweater. Oh I know, what if I-“

“Stop.” Derek glared menacingly at Stiles, knowing he was trying to make him even more hot and uncomfortable than he already was.

“Hahahaha, fine. I’ll try to stop making you all hot and bothered, hot stuff. So tell me, what do you want me to do for you?” Derek just stared back, knowing Stiles could read his expression if he was so inclined.

“My, so talkative today. I can see you require my assistance to cool your ass down, which I will do gratuitously. How ‘bout some swimming? No? Thought so. Oh! Let’s make homemade ice cream! You can pick the flavor, but I prefer vanilla, ‘cause then you can put all the sprinkles and gummy bunnies on top. And add chocolate sauce….mmmm….chocolate sauce. So let’s go to my place. We have this wonderful thing called air conditioning and shutters to keep out all that nasty heat.” Stiles ranted on, his smile getting larger and larger.

Stiles was obviously up to something, but Derek couldn’t quite put his finger on it and just hummed in response, thankful that he would soon be in an air-conditioned house without people staring at him.

Stiles didn’t count, considering he was the one who had rescued him from one of the lowest points in his life.

 *0*0*0

Back at La Casa de Stiles, Derek was placed directly under the fan and was currently waiting for Stiles to come back downstairs. What the teen was doing upstairs was anyone’s guess.

 For all he knew, Stiles could have been slaughtering bunnies or learning a new dance routine. He was hoping he was wrong on both accounts.

Thankfully, he was.

He was oh so very wrong.

Instead of bunny intestines or tap shoes trailing behind Stiles, he walked down the stairs in a toga. A toga. Who did that? Deranged squirrels, obviously.

 Derek lifted his eyebrow in question, his scowl becoming more prominent. What was Stiles trying to accomplish with this stunt anyway?

*0*0*0

“You like?” Stiles asked as he waggled his eyebrows and began to smirk after seeing Derek’s priceless expression.

He was totally getting somewhere, hopefully leading to a victory kiss. That, or Derek was just weirded out. With his luck, it was probably the latter.

 “What the hell are you wearing?” Derek asked, his eyes squinting as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Stiles glanced over at Derek who looked like he was trying to wrestle in what little emotions he had, and was failing, as far as Stiles was concerned.

 “Weeeeellllll mister, it’s hot in here and it also happens to be laundry day, so I have no other clothes to wear and I didn’t want to get my new shirt dirty so I threw on this sheet and called it good. Not to mention, its suuuuuper airy and loose. Oh yeah, didja want something to drink? If you want something, you know where the fridge is and how to use a cup, okay?” Stiles rambled as he started to clamber around the kitchen to get out all the ingredients and the ice cream maker.

 He then went to turn on the radio, and ooooohh, how he loved Selena Gomez. Her songs were always peppy and fun to dance to, which he promptly started doing as Slow Down played loudly in the background.

 *0*0*0

Derek started to twitch as he heard Stiles start to blast the music. Why couldn’t he listen to more cultured and refined music instead of this fluffy crap?

 He finally decided to get up and get a glass of water when he heard a crash.

_Not again_.

Sighing, he walked into the kitchen, where Stiles was on the ground picking up broken glass and eggshells, the toga riding up on his legs and sliding off his shoulders.

Why couldn’t he be normal and dress like a normal teenager?

Derek stood there for a second, hesitating whether or not to offer his help, and eventually walked to the sink to get a wet towel, shoving it in Stiles’ face.

See, he could be helpful.

“Oh thanks, buddy. I needed that,” Stiles replied, looking up to see Derek’s odd expression. He looked like he was trying to decide whether or not to give in to being nice or scoff and walk off. “Y’see, I was spinning around, looking at my toga swirl, when I slipped and lost hold of the eggs which then proceeded to commit suicide. Dumb eggs didn’t want to be put to good use nourishing hungry humans and werewolves. Heh, egg guts. Mwuaaahhhahha!!! Help me clean this up and get the rest of the stuff together before I end up destroying all of the ingredients.” Derek just blinked, but obliged and helped make the ice cream.

Everything was going decently well; Stiles was shouting out corny pop lyrics while Derek cleaned up the rest of their mess—that is, until Stiles tripped with the sloshy excess ice cream that didn’t fit in the container for the freezer-another mess to clean up. He was totally not looking forward to this.

*0*0*0

 Derek never thought he would enjoy licking up the smooth, creamy, white fluid as much as he did. It was all over his hands and it was all Stiles’ fault. If he had just waited for Derek to move a little closer, he would have had more in his mouth than on his clothes and hands. Why in the world did he find the klutz so entertaining? He was so messy, but if he were to be honest, his mood always improved when he was with the boy. Stiles had once again managed to trip and fall, spilling the contents of the mixer on Derek. Whoops.

“Great. Now I’m sticky,” Derek groused as he glared at Stiles, who had gotten out of the entire dilemma squeaky clean. Damn him.

“Hahaha, you are sticky. Looks like you missed some there.” Stiles swiped the pad of his thumb over the drop of ice cream falling off of Derek’s lower lip and licked it off. “Mmmmmm, tasty.” Time apparently caught up with Stiles as he realized what he had just done, his eyes going wide and mirroring those of Derek, who had frozen where he stood.

 “Shit. Sorry, sorry. Um , how ‘bout I start the shower and you can get cleaned up. You wouldn’t want that to dry, or else it’ll get worse. I’ll start the shower if you could just mop this up real fast. Sorry. Ha. That wasn’t meant to happen, I-,” Stiles’ frantic, nervous rant screeched to a halt when Derek gently touched his finger to the boy’s lips.

Derek could tell that he still had a shocked expression on his face as he felt his cheeks heat up. He contemplated leaning in to kiss Stiles, but instead dropped his hand and began to move out of the way towards the sink. Well, that was unexpected, he thought, trying to reign in his emotions. Stiles had scrabbled out of the room, and he heard the shower being turned on upstairs.

*0*0*0

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ _what have I done?_ Stiles thought, pulling at his hair while pacing back and forth. He hadn’t meant to do that, but he had so wanted Derek to kiss him, and after the other man’s actions, he thought that maybe he wanted it as well. He hoped so, or else shit was going to get awkward. He hoped he hadn’t ruined his friendship with the werewolf, but had instead gained something else.

 If only he had planned better.

 As he turned around, he saw Derek behind him, looking uncomfortably at the floor.

“Here, I uh, started the shower. Lemme get you a towel and some clothes.” Stiles murmured as he walked past Derek towards his room. Stiles silently thanked Mother Nature for the ridiculous heat wave. He knew that Derek probably wouldn’t go back out until it cooled down significantly. He still had a chance to fix this.

 He gave Derek what he needed, went to his room to change out of his toga, and went back downstairs to finish cleaning up the mess and turn off the radio.

 *0*0*0

  _Well, that could have been handled better_ , Derek thought as he let the cool water cascade off of his body and take away the tacky feeling of melted ice cream and sweat.

_Great_. He’d have to either talk to Stiles about this or leave, but the second option meant heat and heat was not his friend.

 Derek let his thoughts run wild as he washed himself. He thought of how nice it might be to spend a little more time with Stiles, how nice it would be to feel wanted. He turned the shower off and dried off, changing into the clothes that Stiles had given him: the blasted Bunnicula shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Not his favorite, but he would live. At least it wasn’t sticky.

As he walked downstairs, he caught sight of Stiles in his normal clothes, staring listlessly at the television and flipping through the channels, his leg bouncing up and down. When he saw Derek, he froze, but soon started ranting.

 “Okay, so that was totally uncalled for and not part of my master plan of making you smile, especially since it did the opposite. Not that I wouldn’t want to kiss you or anything, or hug you, but I wanted you to like me first. Y’know, see me for more than a twitchy, hyperactive teenager with a thing for bunnies, hence the reason for the toga. That obviously did not work as planned…” Stiles stopped his rant to look at Derek, who was now staring at him in shock. Stiles winced at Derek’s reaction, looking more flustered and upset.

Derek slowly moved closer to Stiles, hoping he would be allowed this one thing, could be closer to someone who cared.

Derek sat down next to Stiles and leaned in hesitantly, whispering, “It worked,” and gently pressing his lips to Stiles’ temple. When he moved away, Stiles was gawking at him and beginning to flail.

So much for keeping still.

 “Wah! R-really? It worked? It worked!! Yes! Awesome! That means I can have kisses and feed you bunny marshmallows against your will and force you to keep me company and-” Stiles was silenced by lips being tentatively pressed t his own. Stiles froze before starting to move his lips against Derek’s, finally kissing him. Derek leaned in to kiss him more firmly and cupped his cheek to keep him close. He nipped at Stiles’ bottom lip and gently sucked it into his mouth before letting go.

“Mmmmmmm, tasty,” Stiles stated lazily, trying to move in for another kiss, but Derek stopped him.

“What? I thought we were past the awkward looks and whatnot and were going straight to the kissing. Is something wrong? Do I not taste appealing to you? Are my lips not soft enough? I can change that-” Derek placed his hand over Stiles’ mouth and closed his eyes, trying to gain back his composure.

Why couldn’t Stiles just be quiet for two minutes?

“Stop. I need to think,” Derek growled, his right eye starting to twitch again. Okay, so he liked Stiles and Stiles liked him back. He could work with that. Stiles also seemed to be intent on keeping him close, even better. God, Derek was going to be part of an ‘item’ with a rabid squirrel. Thankfully, said rabid squirrel was good for him and made him as happy as a socially awkward reclusive werewolf could be.

“I am going to ask you two questions. Just nod your head,” Derek spoke, ready to get this over with, and moved his hand away from Stiles’ mouth.

“Do you like me?” Several nods. _Okay, that would work_.

“Can we eat that ice cream now?” Stiles nodded his head, smiling as he ran towards the kitchen to grab the frozen dessert and two spoons, and sat on the couch with his new boo thang, who was scowling.

Derek could see Stiles’ gears turn in thought as a spoon of fresh made ice-cream was shoved towards his mouth.

“Say ‘Ah-h’”.


End file.
